Proposition
by Stephycats7785
Summary: For Secrets4theunderground's contest. After Eric kicked Pam out she goes to Bill and gets and interesting proposition, but will she accept and if she does how will Eric react.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Proposition**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Eric/Pam and Pam/Bill**

**Summary: For Secrets4theunderground's contest. After Eric kicked Pam out she goes to Bill and gets and interesting proposition, but will she accept and if she does how will Eric react.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from True Blood!**

**AN: This is my first time really writing a True Blood story and I was asked to enter this contest so I am. This is the introduction chapter and the next one will be the rest of the story and a lot longer than the start. I hope you all liked this.**

_Eric's POV-_

I never thought that Pam would actually stay away. I know I ordered her to leave, but by all rights it had been a heat of the moment decision based on anger due to the fact she had disobeyed a direct order. I had told her not to make and attack on the witches and yet she had. She had needed to know that her act of defiance would not go without consequences. Plus the fact Sookie had been inside of the building did nothing to calm my outrage at her lack of listening to and obeying orders. She could have killed her and I thought banishment would be a suiting punishment for her crime. It is not as if I had expected her to stay away forever, maybe a decade or two at the most.

It had been three months since her banishment and I hadn't heard a word from Pam other than the night a week after I told her to leave she had come back to Fangtasia in order to gather her things. I had tried speaking to her, but she wouldn't listen. My Child had always been stubborn that way since the first time I had met her. If Pam felt she had been wronged then the person who wronged her would either be dead shortly after or if it were someone such as me, she would simple pretend I did not exist. I would admit there had been a time I found it amusing, but now it simply served to annoy me. At least I knew she was alive and had not gone to greet the sun. Apparently she was staying with Bill or that is what I had been told by Jessica who had become the unofficial messenger between the three of us.

As I walked around the bar I had to remind myself that I needed to hire someone to replace Ginger. Pam had taken her when she left and while I could've stopped her, I let Pamela have this. Ginger is the only human I have seen her actually care for and I couldn't be bothered to take care of the mentally damaged human when I had so much on my plate already. So yes, I would let Pam have her human pet and I would get another one eventually when I could be bothered to do so. It was better not to have Ginger around anyways. She had never been extremely helpful even when she had had full use of her mind. Sometimes I had to wonder if Pam saw the little human as a pet more than an actual human, though Pam thought of human's as pets so to her there really is not that much of a difference.

It wasn't odd that I missed my Child. We had been together for centuries and to sever a tie as strong as ours would be cause for loneliness, but I had thought that having Sookie around may take away any lingering regrets I had about the situation with Pam and yet that was not the cause. If anything having the fairy around only reminded me of what I had lost. I did not understand my infatuation with Sookie now that I thought about it. She was everything I hated in a woman. She needed a man to complete her where as my Pamela did not need anyone. She could stand on her own two feet wearing her nicest pumps and still kick your ass without help from anyone else.

Sookie was so whiny if she did not get her way and usually I would have snapped her neck a long time ago. Pam would complain of course, but in a teasing manner before she handled whatever the problem was on her own. I should have seen it before now that she had been the only one in the group during the witch hunt that had really been using their head. Bill and I had been too consumed over what could happen to our precious Sookie we were not seeing the picture clearly. If we had been then we would have realized that one human life wasn't worth risking our entire species. Well it may have been to Bill, who seemed to hate what he was, but I was Eric Northman and I never would have let one human, especially a female cloud my judgment. I should've realized that Pam was doing the smart thing and not trying to take away my happiness as I had thought at the time being.

Footsteps on the floor caught my attention and I looked up to see Jessica the baby vamp heading towards me holding an envelope. I recognized the seal as Bill's and knew the message much be from him. I wondered why he would send her when he could've sent a human carrier, but the inner workings of his mind were not my concern. It was apparent he had a message for me. I nodded politely at the redhead who smelled faintly of Jason Stackhouse. What was it about Stackhouse people us vampires seemed attracted too? At least with Sookie I could've blamed the fairy blood, but Jason was just another clumsy human, yet what should I expect coming from a girl who had dated Hoyt?

"Bill wanted me to bring you this." Jessica did not meet my eye as she handed me the envelope. Why wouldn't she meet my eye? "Remember I am just the messenger and you are not supposed to shoot or stake the messenger."

Her comment caused my eyebrow to go up in amusement. This must be some message if she feared my retaliation. I slid my finger under the slip of the envelope before pulling out the card inside. My eyes scanned the message before I felt the card slip from my fingers and to the floor. This could not be happening.

_Your presence is requested at the wedding of Bill Compton the king of Louisiana and his bride to be Pamela._

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from True Blood!**

**AN: So luckily the contest date was extended so I have time to make this story better than it would have been. I don't have to worry about time jumps like I did before and I can show all the things I wanted to show. This chapter basically shows a how and why the marriage is happening and how Bill is slowly realizing Pam is not what he first thought.**

Convenience. The upcoming wedding between Bill Compton the vampire king of Louisiana and Pam was nothing more than a business proposal and nothing more. There were no real feelings between the pair and most likely there never would be. Because of the situation the two vampires now found themselves in they could no longer be called enemies and yet trying to categorize them as friends would be a big stretch indeed. The truth of the matter was they tolerated most of the time when forced to interact and each had their own reasons behind entering this marriage.

Bill was the vampire king of the fine state of Louisiana and he needed a wife. Being the antisocial vampire that he was this obviously limited his choices for a bride. Naturally his original choice would have been Sookie, well that is what it would have been before he learned about she and Eric. He knew now that they could never be together and he honestly could not take the chance of losing everything due to the fairy and her inability to make choices. That girl wanted it all and eventually she would end up with nothing.

The only other people Bill spent any time with at all where Jessica and Jason Stackhouse who was whatever they wanted to call their relationship since they had yet to put a label on it, the guards paid to protect him around the clock, and Eric and Pam when he had no other choice. Of course he knew other people and yet none of the women he knew would be fit to be a queen. Then everything went down with the witches and the outcome was for Pam (who happened to be the last person he would have ever expected to show up at his door) telling him that she was leaving and since he was the king of this territory he had a right to know. It had all worked out rather well in his mind. If there was one woman he knew who would be able to wear the title of queen and wear it well then it had to be Pam. She had the take no shit attitude which was needed for a job like this.

For the dirty blond (though Bill always saw her hair as more orange ember than blond because it was a dirty blond) female member of the living dead community her reasons were more personal, not that she would ever admit to it. She would rather die the true death than ever admit to another soul living or dead she actually _cared. _Just thinking the word left a bitter taste in her mouth as did the thought of her maker and that fairy tramp with no fashion sense what so ever who was also known as (in polite company at least) Sookie Stackhouse. Still when she had come to Bill telling him she wanted to leave since she had no reason to stay, she had never expected the offer she had gotten.

Pam had basically sworn off men altogether after what Eric had done to her. How could he be so stupid? Why hadn't he seen she was doing all of this for him? She had wanted to keep him safe. He had been so blinded by Sookie and her stupid Fairy vagina that he hadn't cared about the danger he was putting everyone in. All Pam had really done was what any sane person would be doing. One life verses her entire species was not a hard decision in her mind. One stupid fairy and whatever spell she had over Pam's maker did not mean her life was more valuable than anyone else. At least Bill could admit her point of view on the situation wasn't completely far off base. He may be an annoying ass who had a tendency to brood, but he knew when to admit that he was wrong and he had even apologized to Pam, not that he had done anything wrong. Still, it was more than Eric had done for her and that is the main reason she agreed to marry him plus hurting Eric was a nice added bonus.

It had been four month's since they announced their engagement and oddly enough during that time they had become friends. Bill appreciated her odd sense of humor and bitchy personality. He also saw a side of her he had never seen before. She had this maternal instinct when it came to Jessica and her human pet Ginger. She was dare he say it, downright caring with them. She had this protectiveness when it came to her children and oddly enough Bill actually felt himself thinking this marriage could end up being more than just convenience. He really thought that he could love her or learn to love her over time and since he had an eternity to wait that would not be a problem for either of them. After all these years of knowing her he finally saw what Eric must have seen all those years ago when he first turned her.

The vampire king knew that Pam did not love him. She was deeply devoted to her maker and the sad part was that she didn't even realize how much she loved Eric. She pretended to hate him after everything he had done, but Bill saw the truth. He saw how much his exile had crushed her. Maybe that is one of the reasons he had sent the invitation to Eric in the first place. He wanted to show the Viking vampire what he had lost. He could have Sookie if he wanted because now all Bill could see was Pam. She wasn't perfect by any means and most of the time he wanted to strangle her, but love and marriage is never easy. If Eric wanted a fairy he could have her because Bill had found a queen and he wasn't going to let her go now. He wanted to hurt the blond vampire for so many reasons and as the past would show the best way to hurt Eric would be by taking away things which meant to the most to him and even if he did not realize it, Pam was his most prized possession until he had tossed her away like used tissue.

TBC…

**AN: I know there wasn't character interaction in this chapter, but again I wanted to show you know they ended up in this place. Anyways, I do hope that you liked it and I would like to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Series!**

Eric was pacing back and forth as he waited for Bill to enter his study. For days now he had been trying to get in touch with Pam by either calling her or stopping by to see her and yet it seemed as if the vampire king of Louisiana had decided that would not be happening. Her cellphone number had been changed and whenever he stopped by she was either out or conveniently too busy to converse with him. The blond Viking knew this had to be Bill's doing and he was going to put a stop to it. She was angry with him and he understood that now, but she had proven her point by going to Bill the one person he hated more than anything. It was time for her to come back home with him where she belonged.

It wasn't easy to get the kings attention, but after taking out half of the human guard Eric had finally gotten a call back from the other undead male stating he would be available for him to speak with this evening and so as soon as the sun had set Eric was out the door much to Sookie's dismay and heading to the estate. He listened intently for signs of Pam and yet he heard none. Eric figured she must be out which didn't surprise him. How she could stand to spend five minutes in Bill's company was beyond his comprehension. He did hear Ginger moving around and reminded himself that he would have to stop and talk to her just as a way to get information about Pam since he wouldn't trust one word out of Bill Compton's mouth.

"Eric," The Viking vampires head snapped up when he heard Bill enter the room. "I hope I did not keep you waiting long. I have things that I need to attend to, but your messages sounded urgent and for that reason I made time for you. Please keep it short if at all possible. I have wedding plans I must be getting back to."

Eric felt his fangs pop out at the reminder of the upcoming marriage between his child and a man who once had seen as a brother for a short while. "Ah yes, I received the invitation from the little messenger you sent the other day. I have to ask what you threatened her with in order to get her to marry the likes of you. Pam is not the kind of woman who wants to get married."

Bill smirked which looked odd on his features considering it was not something that he did very often. "Maybe you do not know her as well as you think. To clarify for you it was Pam who actually suggested it. When you tossed her away as if she never mattered she came to me broken, but still the bitch she has a reputation as being. She wanted to leave and start over, but then we realized that we could solve each other's problems. She needed a place to stay and purpose while I needed a wife. I have to thank you for your stupidity in a moment of rash uncontrollable anger. Your loss is probably the best gain I could've ever hoped for."

"I am her maker and as such you must have my permission." The older of the two vampires hissed wanting to kill Bill for throwing his mistake in his face, but knowing that if he did so the penalty would be death and he cared too much about his own life to risk it as of this moment. "Since I have no plans to do such a thing it would best if you sent Pam back to me."

"You lost any claim you may have had to her when you cut the bond the two of you share." The brunette said as he went to sit down at his desk. "Even if you still had any rights to Pam I am king and therefor a higher rank than you. I need not your permission to take her as my wife."

"I could challenge you for her hand since I am older." Eric bit back defiantly while at the same time crossing his arms. It was no contest who would win in an all-out brawl. He was older, faster, stronger, and an all-around better fighter.

"I could have you staked for your threat this instant if I wanted to." Bill was not going to back down about this. "You made your choice when you choice Sookie over your own child. You pushed her this way and so now you have to live with those choices. Now if you are done-"

Suddenly Bill was cut off as he was yanked out of his chair and pushed against the wall with a strong pale hand wrapped around his throat. "Do not assume I will listen to any orders you throw my way. I came here hoping to do this the easy way, but apparently you want to make it harder than it has to be. I offer you a trade. You give me Pam back and I shall give you Sookie."

Of course in the past this plan would have been perfect. For a very long time Sookie had been the key to getting anything from Bill Compton. Hell even six months ago he probably would have given anything to have her back in his life and yet things had changed a lot since then. Bill no longer felt the need to be connected to Sookie, in fact he hardly ever thought about her anymore. It was as if she had been a phase he suddenly out grew much in the same way a child outgrows their favorite toy. She had been fun for a while and then she was more like something he needed to keep because of how she used to feel and then finally she was no longer needed.

"I don't want Sookie anymore Eric and personally I can't see why someone else would. Now if you excuse me I have business I must attend to. You can see yourself out and if I see you on my property again before the wedding there will be consequences." Bill warned as he removed Eric's hand from his throat and left the room using his vampire speed leaving the elder vampire stunned and at a loss as to what to do next.

TBC…

**AN: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because this is my first TB story and therefor the characters interactions are difficult for me to write since I am not used to it. Anyways, in the next chapter you get to see Pam and Ginger and then maybe there will be two chapters after that I am not sure.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse series! If I did then well it wouldn't be called the Sookie Stackhouse series because she wouldn't exist!**

Pam was in the room she had claimed as hers for the time being as she tried on wedding dresses with a look of distaste on her face. Who in their right mind had decided that a wedding dress should be white and why were they always so puffy? With each wedding dress she tried on Pam could feel a little bit of her evil bitch persona being stripped away. There was just no way she could wear one of these monstrosities and still claim to be the toughest and bitchiest vampire around. She felt like a poodle with fangs. Bill couldn't possibly think she would be caught living or dead wearing one of these could he? She wasn't his precious fairy and he would do well to remember that.

"Ginger!" Pam snapped as her human friend/servant came barreling in to the room since the last thing she wanted to do was make the strawberry blond vampire angry since everyone knew an angry Pam was not someone you would want to be alone in the same room with. "Tell me that this is some sort of sick joke and the _real _dresses are hidden somewhere on the estate?"

The slightly clueless and usually screaming human bit her bottom lip as she looked around the room. "Mr. Bill told me that these were all made of the finest quality. He spent a lot of time picking them out for you. He wants you to have the perfect dress. I think it is kind of romantic."

The female vampire rolled her eyes. Humans and their silly ideals about love and romance and happy endings were something she would never understand. "Obviously you don't know Bill Compton like I do. He is doing this in order to _torture _me! When have you ever known me to wear white or anything that looks like a fairytale princess threw up?"

Ginger came to stand behind her and took Pam's hair before piling it on top of her head. "I think you look beautiful. If you pin your hair up then it would be perfect."

The future Queen of Louisiana whirled around to face the human that could sometimes be considered her friend or her pet depending on the day and the mood Pam happened to be in. "If I get married in one of these dresses I will be a laughing stock. Dresses such as this are fine for the likes of Sookie freaking Stackhouse, but I am not nor would I ever wish to be her! Why is it that every vampire male I know wants to turn me in to her? It's all Sookie this and Sookie that! It doesn't matter that I was at his side for over a hundred years. It doesn't matter that we have always put each other before any relationship. It doesn't matter that I was only trying to protect him from that stupid fairy whore and her witchy friends. No, all that matters is fucking Sookie Stackhouse!"

"We are not talking about wedding dresses anymore are we?" Ginger asked as she wrapped her arms around Pam. Of course the female vampire went to push her away, but then allowed the hug to continue because Ginger was a hugger and for the moment she needed that comfort. "You still have me. I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Because that is such a reassurance." Pam muttered as she wiped the blood leaking from her eyes. She noticed a few drops had landed on the dress and for some reason that made her smile. When she spoke again her tone was full of sarcasm. "I suppose this means I can't wear this dress for the wedding, oh what a pity because I was _so _looking forward to it."

After Ginger had unzipped the dress Pam let it fall to the floor as she looked at the next one. Her nose crinkled slightly as she picked it up with a sigh. "I _suppose _this is better than the last one. I do not mind the lace as much considering it won't make me look like a poodle."

"Poodles are my favorite dogs." Ginger stated with a smile as she helped the only real friend she had in the world in to the dress. "I used to have one when I was a child."

"Of course you would like them. I forget sometimes how easily humans are attracted to small cute animals." Her lips curled in to a grimace. "Dogs are disgusting creatures if you ask me. They have fleas, bark, and they smell horrible. I really do not see the appeal to such a creature."

The only human in the room smiled not knowing that Pam really wasn't expecting any sort of answer. "Well I think it is because most people who own a dog are in need of companionship. They feel lonely and want a friend or someone who depends on them. With a dog they know that they can get unwavering love and affection. It's nice to feel needed like that once in a while. Haven't you ever wanted someone who rested solely on you for everything?"

Pam narrowed her eyes as she thought about her maker. "Why would I want that? So that I could abandon them in a moment when they were trying to do the best thing for me just because I had an infatuation with a silly human? I think it would be better if I just remained alone because in that cause I wouldn't end up hurting someone who only cares about me. Besides, if I want a pet then I always have you Ginger. At least with you I know that _you'll _never betray me and the best part had to be the fact that you are paper trained and know how to follow orders."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I was kind of iffy writing it, but in the end I think that it came out alright. I actually like Ginger and I really think that she cares about Pam. Anyways I wasn't sure what I wanted to show in the next chapter I was thinking Pam/Eric or Pam/Bill. What do you all think?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from The Sookie Stackhouse Series!**

Pam was heading in to the room Bill used as an office once she finally got home from making sure the wedding invitations were finished and up to the standard she expected when she caught a very familiar scent. It was scent she knew very well since she had been surrounded by it for centuries. Immediately the blond stilled as inhaled deeply in order to get a better estimation of how fresh the scent was. Eric had been here and recently. Maybe a little over an hour ago and he hadn't been here for very long his scent was already starting to dissipate.

Making her way to Bill's office she threw the door open without bothering to knock. The vampire king being used to her dramatics did not even bother to look up from the papers he was going over when he heard her enter. "Good evening Pam, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by telling me why the fuck Eric was here and then you can explain to me why I wasn't told right away." Pam crossed her arms over her chest and when he finally set his paper work to the side in order to look at her she simply chose to raise her eyebrow at him waiting for him to start talking.

Her fiancée let out a sigh knowing she was very close to blowing all of her composure. He decided it would be best to just be truthful and not say anything that could cause Pam to unleash her anger on him. "First of all you were not here and that is why you were not told. Eric came by to discuss some personal matters and it is nothing you need to concern yourself with. Did you have a pleasant time going over wedding details?"

The normally bitchy vampire narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't think you can get away with such an undetailed answer Compton. I am _not _Sookie Stackhouse and when I ask you a question I expect an answer. I will you ask you once more and then I am going to get mean and you know from experience that you won't like me when I am mean. Why was Eric here and I think we have already established that he was here for business reasons is an unacceptable answer?"

"He came to see you, but I informed him you were not here and that he should not bother coming here again." Bill told her as he held her gaze even though he wanted to shrink back in fear at the anger boiling in her eyes. He knew better than anyone that Pam would not take the fact he had taken matter in his own hands without consulting her first. He decided it would be smart of him to try and make her see he had done this for her. It would not completely calm her down, but maybe it would make it so that she would not bestow upon him the final death. "I did it for you because I thought you would not wish to see him after what he had done for you."

For a moment Pam stiffened as if she was thinking over what he had just said. Bill thought for a fraction of a second that maybe he had defused the bomb which was the blond female vampire until suddenly her entire expression changed to one of rage, rage that he had never seen on her face before and yet when she spoke her voice was calm, a very scary kind of calm that alerted him to danger. "Well that was very sweet of you Bill, but in case you have forgotten I am Pam and I don't do sweet. You knew that I would want to know he came here and yet you kept it from me. If I had not come to you because I caught his scent I doubt you would have even told me at all. Tell me I am wrong and all is forgiven."

"I-"He knew that if he could say this then he would be off the hook, but the problem was that he could not say it because she was right. If she hadn't already known Eric had been here then he wouldn't have told her. "Unless you wish for me to lie you know I cannot say that."

He wanted to tell her that he did it because he loved her and wanted to protect her, but Pam was not one for confessions of love or hero moments. Bill wanted to explain that he only worried about her and yes he was indeed jealous. She shared a link with Eric that they could never have since the Viking vampire was her Maker. They would always be tied together and even though pam and Bill were going to be married it would never compare to the bond she and Eric had together. If he could only explain to her his reasoning behind everything he did then maybe she would understand and perhaps accept his actions.

Letting out a deep growl Pam turned on her heel and headed for the door. Bill wanted to reach out and grab her to stop her from going wherever it was she was planning to go, but he thought better of it because he fancied all of his limbs right where they were for the time being. "Where are you going? Pam I forbid for you to go and see-"

He was immediately cut off when she whirled around to face him her hand still resting on the doorknob. "You better not be trying to order me around Bill Compton. I may be your fiancée, but I am not your property. I will see who I want when I want to do it. Just think that none of this would have happened if you for one second thought about what I would want instead of acting as if you knew what was best for me. I will be back before dawn and I will come to see you before I got to ground. This discussion is not over and if I were you then I would be coming up with a damn good defense for your idiotic actions. If you want this marriage to work then you would do good to remember who I am and let me give you a little hint, my initials are not S.S."

Then she was out the door leaving her fiancée at a loss as to whether he should follow her or not. On one hand if he followed her he could make sure that Eric did not try anything and yet on the other hand if he did not follow her then maybe it would make her see that he did indeed respect her. For the first time in his life Bill was torn at what to do. With Sookie it had been easy because he could always convince himself that he knew what was best for her, but with Pam it was different because he knew without a doubt his soon to be Queen could make her own decisions and take care of herself. The question was could he ever trust her when it came to Eric Northman?

TBC…

**AN: I know that I have not updated in a while, but I have been really sick and I would rather not go in to details because I am sure that it would only bore you. I think this story has about two chapters left and I think this turned out alright. It is not the best chapter ever, but it could have been worse. I wanted to update it and so let me know your thoughts and I really do hope that you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from True Blood!**

Pam wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say to her Maker. She had come here with the intent of giving him a piece of her mind. Pam wanted to make him feel as useless as he had made her feel when he chose a stupid fairy over her. She had been with him for centuries and never once has she thought one person had come between them and yet someone had. Sookie Stackhouse had ruined everything and nobody cared about that because in their eyes she was perfect. It wasn't the vampire female's fault that the fairy was a lying whore and she seemed to be the only one who realized this.

She found Eric at Fangtasia just as she thought he was. The bar was closed which was funny considering it was the weekend and usually the bar was its busiest during the weekends. "I heard that you came looking for me."

The blond Viking vampire didn't turn around to look at her. He simply lifted his drink to his lips emptying the glass before bothering to reply. "You gave me no other choice than to come looking. You never came back and you always come back. I thought that if I gave you some time you would cool off and come back, but you never did."

"Did you honestly expect me to after the things you said?" Pam snapped as she took a step closer to him. Her red pumps clicking against the floor with every move she made. "How was I supposed to know you even wanted me to come back? You chose a half human half fairy over me Eric. You chose a girl who can never make up her mind and who plays men like some humans play the fiddle. I have been there for you through everything and I see now that you expect me to always be there for you no matter what. I am here to tell you that it doesn't work that way. I won't be here for you to fall back on every single time that Sookie has a mood swing. You chose her so now you deal with her."

"I want you to come back Pam." Eric said in a low voice as he twisted around in his seat so that he could finally look at her. "We can fix all of this if you come back. You have responsibilities at Fangtasia."

"Hire someone else to take over." She stated bluntly crossing her arms and checking her watch which had been a gift from Bill. She knew that she needed to be heading back soon if she wanted to get underground before sunrise. "I am not going to come back here just to wait around for that wingless fairy slut to have another mood swing and take you back. I am better than that. I deserve to be able to live my afterlife the way that I want and I don't want it to be waiting around to be tossed out like trash yet again. With Bill Compton I have a purpose. I have responsibilities to handle and people who depend on me. I have found that I like having a purpose. I like working and knowing that I am making a difference."

"Do you love him?" Her maker asked realizing that they had yet to address the wedding. "You are going to be married to him and I've never seen you as the marrying type."

The female vampire pressed her lips together tightly. "The only person I had ever really wanted to marry never felt the same for me so instead of waiting around forever for something that won't happen I have decided to take what I can get. I may not love him and yet he knows this and accepts it. I am content which I suppose is better than nothing."

Eric clenched his hands in to fists at his side. "I suppose you want my blessing when it comes to your blessed union?"

"Actually I don't want nor do I expect anything from you." She replied calmly realizing she had come to say goodbye. It was strange she had been so angry for so long and yet now she felt at peace with her choice. "I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't come by the mansion anymore unless it is for business. You can come to the wedding, but you need to know I had no idea Bill was going to invite you. I may not be happy with you and yet I wouldn't do something like that and hey I am evil so that is saying something. It would be best if you took over my share of Fangtasia. You can do whatever you want with it. I've decided to give my money to Jessica who has an idea for a new bar she wants to open in Bon Temps. I figured it would be a good investment. I should be going now Eric, but this is goodbye for good. You will always be my Maker, but as of now it doesn't mean anything anymore to me at least."

Eric stood up and came to stand in front of her. He caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "I suppose that I saw this coming. You need to know that my door is always open for you if you ever change your mind. I made mistakes Pam because I am not perfect even though I like to think I am at times. Tell the King I will not be able to make the wedding since I have other obligations. I will send a gift though as it is custom."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Pam said taking a step back and turning around at the last second. "We had a good run while it lasted Eric, but we both knew nothing can last forever, not even us."

The End!

**AN: Yes this was the last chapter. I have so much going on right now I just had to finish it quickly. I kind of left it open ended sort of so if I ever decide to do a sequel I will be able to go either way. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
